A little love Story with Lucario and Braixen
by TheStardustDragon
Summary: As the title says, this is a love short between the world renown fighter and the hottest fox in the world! I hope that I am not being too cliché when I say that sparks will fly...
1. Chapter 1

-third person-

A Lucario was walking up to school, singing to himself just to pass the time of the ten-minute walk, his voice just loud enough for him to hear, his song one of any words that pop into his mind. With a deep blue jacket and black pants on, he looks like a normal teenager walking to school, a silver-like backpack on his back.

 _"Love of heart,_

 _Love of mind,_

 _Love of you,_

 _How I love you true"_

The Lucario sang as he stopped at the crosswalk, emerged in his thoughts so much that he did not notice a red-yellow fox stop beside him a few seconds later. As he crossed the street with the fox, he began to sing yet again, still unaware of the female beside him.

 _"Living in my own world..._

 _Didn't understand_

 _That anything can happen_

 _When you take a chance"_

The Lucario went silent, thinking about that so deep that he did not hear the Braixen sing next.

 _" never believed in_

 _What I couldn't see_

 _I never opened my heart"_

The firefox finished as they both walked up to the school, a small smile on her face. _'he sings well. I wonder...'_ she thought before a fan-girl like scream shrieked in front of them. "Its Asriel !" she screamed, causing a wave of females to run over to them. Squeaking, the Braxien scooted away from the Lucario, who finally snapped out of his thoughts at that moment. "Hmm?" he grunted right as the wave hit.

Braxien glared in disgust at what she saw, unable to look at the disgusting Pokémon any more. _'Figures; the talented ones are always the players'_ the firefox thought with enough poison to make a poison-type proud. She stormed off, not looking back at the crowd of ever-growing fangirls.

-Asriel p.o.v-

 _'does this have to happen every day?'_ Asriel thought as he managed to tear himself away from the mob, jumping ten feet in the air before landing with a flip outside the crowd, rolling into a run. _'I mean seriously! I need to get to class!_ 'Asriel thought as he wove through the crowds, have to frequently jump on walls to get above the teeming crowd of females below, soon staying well above them to stay out of reach. Normally, the teachers would tell him to stop that, but since they have witnessed first hand what they could do, the let him do what he needed to do; the crowd nearly destroyed a classroom when Asriel was sick for a day. Seeing his class, Asriel angled himself just right too, with one last launch, rolled into the classroom, using his aura to close it right as the warning bell rang.

Sighing to himself, Lucas took a seat as the teacher looked up at him, her purple eyes knowing as he put his backpack next to him. "Again?" the espeon asked, laughing lightly. "Yes ma'am, I am afraid so. Oh yeah! Mrs. Aura, I was wondering if I could go to the library if we have time at the end of class? I have some books to return" Asriel asked. "Sure, but move with the wind," Mrs. Aura said with deathly seriousness as the rest of the class laughed (at least, the male portion anyway), she soon joining before she wrote him a pass.

"Now class, I hope you did your homework over Romeo and Juliet! Please turn in your summary into the tray if so. If not, then I will take ten points off of your grade for a day late" said, starting class. _'man, today is going to be fun'_ Asriel thought as he dug out his paper.

p.o.v change, Braxien

"The girls just swarmed him like he was the last male on earth! I swear..." Brittney said, rubbing her temples as she spoke to her best friend. "From what I can gather, you are talking about Asriel; he is always attracting females like he is firing a constant Charm attack. How were you not affected?" Raven asked her golden rings on her head glowing with interest. "I had heard him sing on the way up to the school, even singing a little with him; Lucas is pretty good. I was about to speak when the mob struck, screaming his name; that made me lose interest. It is always the talented ones that are players" Brittney replied, taking out an orange spiral from her burned-orange backpack, a black pen soon following.

"You better believe it baby!" a male called from the back of the classroom, getting several others to laugh around him. Lightning, the captain of the soccer team, had to be on of the fastest Jolteons in the school, if not the fastest

"Oh, I am so joyous to hear such an incompetent intellect like yours to concur with such an unembellished conscious illation!" Brittney fake-squealed. Lightning just looked like she was an alien before slumping forward, knocked out by her vocabulary. Sneering at the Jolteon and the others around him, Brittney turned her attention back to Raven.

"Girl, it's not his fault that all the females here are crazy over him! Heck, even I was affected by his freshman year, at least till I met Zorren" Raven said, her eyes dreamy as she thought about her boyfriend. Brittney just sighed as she took off her red jacket, revealing a purple shirt underneath and blue-jeans. _'Today sure is going to be interesting'_ Brittney thought as she flipped to a fresh page, dating it.

 **Note: That will wrap it up for this chapter, but I hope that you all enjoyed the first of a possible many to come! This story was inspired as I was listening to Start of something New while I was working on Ask or Dare, eeveelution style!**

 **Do any of the names seem familiar? If so, put them down as a comment! I would like to see if any of my readers can see them all... Winner gets an ultra-mega-triple chocolate chip cookie (Yay!)**


	2. Chapter 2

-third person-

Asriel packed up his things as the bell rang, releasing the class to the last period of the day, that being Asriels favorite: Intro to Culinary. _'I heard that we had a student swap with another period; I wonder who the Pokémon is'_ Asriel thought as he left his Poke class (English, but in Poke speak, hence Poke).

Else where in the school, Brittney was reciting a recipe from memory as she made her way to her last class of the day. _'I have to prove myself to this class to set myself aside from them_ ' Brittney thought as she walked; she knew that they class was just about to get there food handlers, but she has had hers already for six months; heck, she even has a job baking in Mystic Baking! Her thoughts were scattered when she saw a certain lucario walk into the class. _'WE HAVE A CLASS TOGETHER?!'_

-P.o.v change, Asriel-

Asriel sighed as he took a seat at the front of the classroom, sliding off his back pack to the side of his chair. Zipping open the pack, Asriel fished out a spare yellow spiral before drawing out a black ink pen. Flipping through his journal, he stopped at the last page where he left off, skimming over the last paragraph to jog his memory. Thinking of a great idea to continue his novel, he set his pen next to the paper and began to write.

 _'Lucian raced down the corridor, looking left and right at every intersection, only occasionally taking a turn._ 'Where is the exit?' _Lucian thought, scowling in agitation. When he took another left, Lucian felt it, a slight shift into his mind._ 'What the...' _Lucian thought, slowing down outside of a oddly decorated door. Lucian knew that he was still down in the dungeon levels, so this door was oddly out of place with semi-precious gems studded into the silver-like metal door. Pressing with his paw, Lucian was surprised when the door gently swung open._

 _Lucian stepped slowly into the room, the leather handle of his dagger gripped tightly in his paw, the steel tip shining faintly in the torch light. With every step he took, the feeling in his mind got stronger and stronger, suddenly clearing when he stepped around a corner. A sudden sight of beauty made Lucian stop cold while his heart sky-rocketed in temperature. A red yellow fox was on a table, her fur dirty, but yet, oddly graceful. She was robed in a silver cloth, the material shining against her fur like a blanket of stars. With widening eyes, Lucian stepped towards the woman, stopping short at her side. Around her neck was a silver necklace, the deep garnet in the shape of a dragon, its amethyst eyes looking at Lucian with a deep challenge, daring him to step forward._

 _Swallowing sudden trepidation, Lucian sheathed his dagger before, with slight hesitation, picked up the Braixen, her form lighter than it should be. When the cloth moved a fraction of an inch, Lucian caught his breath. A jagged scar was running just below her collar bone, the irritated tissue telling Lucian that it was fresh._ 'Why would someone do this to a woman, even if she is a prisoner?' _Lucian thought as he turned towards the door. As he crossed the threshold of the room, a screeching alarm went off, causing Lucian to curse before taking off into a panicked sprint._

As Asriel was about to start another paragraph, he heard a voice call out his name. "Hey Asriel!" a Zoroark said, a black fox waving to him. "Hey Orron" Asriel said, waving back to his friend as he closed his journal. Slightly shorter than the average Zoroark, Orron was a great friend to get to know, after you got used to his sense of humor and rampant sarcasm. "How have you been?" Orron asked Asriel as he took a seat next to Asriel, setting his book bag down on the floor. "I have been great, thank you. How are you doing?" Asriel asked in turn.

"Good, just bored" Orron replied as the warning bell rang, most of the students in the room. Asriel nodded, knowing how the Zoroark felt; in the first five classes, he had to resist staring out the window or just read during class. As Asriel was about to respond, there culinary instructor called for the classes attention. "Class, we have a student joining us from another class, so please welcome her warmly! Everyone, greet Mrs. Blackwood" , an Alakazam, said. Looking at the new student, Asriel couldn't help but realize that the Braixen looked familiar, but he couldn't tell where as he greeted her.

"Mrs. Blackwood, would you mind telling us something about yourself?" asked. "Okay, um, sure. My name is Brittney Blackwood and I write music for various instruments from guitar to flute" the Braixen introduced, informing the class of one of her talents. As she spoke, Asriel could see her eyes glaring into his, as if she were angry with him, though he was unsure of what he did to piss her off. _'huh, she write music'_ Asriel thought, taking note of that skill as the Braixen took her seat next to a Flareon, one named Flare

"Okay class, today we are making Chocolate chip cookies, though, if your group agrees on it, you can make another kind of cookie. If you do this, you have to leave one for me to taste test and the rest of your products are to be divided among your group members evenly. The group team leaders will be Flare, Asriel and Sapphire; they will chose there group. There is a recipe at each lab station and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Chop Chop!" barked out, the rest of the class moving into action.

Quickly, Asriel chose his crew; Orron, a furret named Sam, another lucario named Jason and a leafeon named Grass. Firing off instructions, Asriel moved to the kitchens fridge after washing his paws, already having the ingredients for the recipe memorized.

-P.O.V change, Brittney-

Brittney glared at Asriel as he walked across the room to the fridge, unable to stand the lucario. "Brittney, go get the butter!" Flare ordered as she began to set the oven. Nodding, Brittney collected a tray and moved to do so, though she stopped outside the walk-in fridge for a moment, able to see inside from the window, watching as Asriel placed ingredients on a tray of his own.

' _Here I go'_ Brittney thought as she opened the fridge door, getting slapped with a wave of winter like air conditioning, her fur causing a slight fog to form around her. As she walked in, the lucario looked at her for a moment before continuing with his work. Gritting her teeth, Brittney moved to the eggs. Placing two in her bowl, she turned around at the exact moment Lucario stood up with a full tray, just narrowly missing him. "Hey, watch it!" Brittney growled. "Sorry . I don't know what I did, but I am sorry for making you mad" Asriel said with a slight bow.

Brittney just stood there, not able to speak as the lucario left. _'The audacity!'_ Brittney thought as the door swung shut, leaving the fire fox alone, the air steadily becoming more and more obscure with fog. _'He clearly knows what he is doing!'_ Brittney thought as she grabbed the rest of the ingredients, none all to gently. _'I cant wait to see his heart broken by the one he falls in love with!'_ Brittney growled in her mind, letting out a short laugh as an idea entered her mind, but from where?

From her mind... or her heart?


	3. Chapter 3

-third person-

Asriel packed up his things as the bell rang, releasing the class to the last period of the day, that being Asriel's favorite: Intro to Culinary. _'I heard that we had a student swap with another period; I wonder who the Pokémon is'_ Asriel thought as he left his Poke class (English, but in Poke speak, hence Poke).

Elsewhere in the school, Brittney was reciting a recipe from memory as she made her way to her last class of the day. _'I have to prove myself to this class to set myself aside from them_ ' Brittney thought as she walked; she knew that the class was just about to get their food handlers, but she has had hers already for six months; heck, she even has a job baking in Mystic Baking! Her thoughts were shattered when she saw a certain Lucario walk into the class. _'WE HAVE A CLASS TOGETHER?!'_

-P.o.v change, Asriel-

Asriel sighed as he took a seat at the front of the classroom, sliding off his backpack to the side of his chair. Zipping open the pack, Asriel fished out a spare yellow spiral before drawing out a black ink pen. Flipping through his journal, he stopped at the last page where he left off, skimming over the last paragraph to jog his memory. Thinking of a great idea to continue his novel, he set his pen next to the paper and began to write.

 _'Lucian raced down the corridor, looking left and right at every intersection, only occasionally taking a turn._ 'Where is the exit?' _Lucian thought, scowling in agitation. When he took another left, Lucian felt it, a slight shift in his mind._ 'What the...' _Lucian thought, slowing down outside of an oddly decorated door. Lucian knew that he was still down in the dungeon levels, so this door was oddly out of place with semi-precious gems studded into the silver-like metal door. Pressing with his paw, Lucian was surprised when the door gently swung open._

 _Lucian stepped slowly into the room, the leather handle of his dagger gripped tightly in his paw, the steel tip shining faintly in the torchlight. With every step he took, the feeling in his mind got stronger and stronger, suddenly clearing when he stepped around a corner. A sudden sight of beauty made Lucian stop cold while his heart sky-rocketed in temperature. A red yellow fox was on a table, her fur dirty, but yet, oddly graceful. She was robed in a silver cloth, the material shining against her fur like a blanket of stars. With widening eyes, Lucian stepped towards the woman, stopping short at her side. Around her neck was a silver necklace, the deep garnet in the shape of a dragon, its amethyst eyes looking at Lucian with a deep challenge, daring him to step forward._

 _Swallowing sudden trepidation, Lucian sheathed his dagger before, with slight hesitation, picked up the Braixen, her form lighter than it should be. When the cloth moved a fraction of an inch, Lucian caught his breath. A jagged scar was running just below her collarbone, the irritated tissue telling Lucian that it was fresh._ 'Why would someone do this to a woman, even if she is a prisoner?' _Lucian thought as he turned towards the door. As he crossed the threshold of the room, a screeching alarm went off, causing Lucian to curse before taking off into a panicked sprint._

As Asriel was about to start another paragraph, he heard a voice call out his name. "Hey Asriel!" a Zoroark said, a black fox waving to him. "Hey, Orron," Asriel said, waving back to his friend as he closed his journal. Slightly shorter than the average Zoroark, Orron was a great friend to get to know, after you got used to his sense of humor and rampant sarcasm. "How have you been?" Orron asked Asriel as he took a seat next to Asriel, setting his book bag down on the floor. "I have been great, thank you. How are you doing?" Asriel asked in turn.

"Good, just bored" Orron replied as the warning bell rang, most of the students in the room. Asriel nodded, knowing how the Zoroark felt; in the first five classes, he had to resist staring out the window or just read during class. As Asriel was about to respond, their culinary instructor called for the classes attention. "Class, we have a student joining us from another class, so please welcome her warmly! Everyone, greet Mrs. Blackwood," an Alakazam, said. Looking at the new student, Asriel couldn't help but realize that the Braixen looked familiar, but he couldn't tell where as he greeted her.

"Mrs. Blackwood, would you mind telling us something about yourself?" asked. "Okay, um, sure. My name is Brittney Blackwood and I write music for various instruments from guitar to flute" the Braixen introduced, informing the class of one of her talents. As she spoke, Asriel could see her eyes glaring into his, as if she were angry with him, though he was unsure of what he did to piss her off. _'huh, she write music'_ Asriel thought, taking note of that skill as the Braixen took her seat next to a Flareon, one named Flare

"Okay class, today we are making Chocolate chip cookies, though, if your group agrees on it, you can make another kind of cookie. If you do this, you have to leave one for me to taste test and the rest of your products are to be divided among your group members evenly. The group team leaders will be Flare, Asriel and Sapphire; they will chose there group. There is a recipe at each lab station and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Chop Chop!" barked out, the rest of the class moving into action.

Quickly, Asriel chose his crew; Orron, a furret named Sam, another lucario named Jason and a leafeon named Grass. Firing off instructions, Asriel moved to the kitchens fridge after washing his paws, already having the ingredients for the recipe memorized.

-P.O.V change, Brittney-

Brittney glared at Asriel as he walked across the room to the fridge, unable to stand the lucario. "Brittney, go get the butter!" Flare ordered as she began to set the oven. Nodding, Brittney collected a tray and moved to do so, though she stopped outside the walk-in fridge for a moment, able to see inside from the window, watching as Asriel placed ingredients on a tray of his own.

' _Here I go'_ Brittney thought as she opened the fridge door, getting slapped with a wave of winter like air conditioning, her fur causing a slight fog to form around her. As she walked in, the lucario looked at her for a moment before continuing with his work. Gritting her teeth, Brittney moved to the eggs. Placing two in her bowl, she turned around at the exact moment Lucario stood up with a full tray, just narrowly missing him. "Hey, watch it!" Brittney growled. "Sorry . I don't know what I did, but I am sorry for making you mad" Asriel said with a slight bow.

Brittney just stood there, not able to speak as the lucario left. _'The audacity!'_ Brittney thought as the door swung shut, leaving the fire fox alone, the air steadily becoming more and more obscure with fog. _'He clearly knows what he is doing!'_ Brittney thought as she grabbed the rest of the ingredients, none all to gently. _'I cant wait to see his heart broken by the one he falls in love with!'_ Brittney growled in her mind, letting out a short laugh as an idea entered her mind, but from where?

From her mind... or her heart?


End file.
